bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno Rifle Bestie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10666 |no = 980 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 220 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The aerial force commander of an empire from another world. Though she found herself involved in a war on an unknown territory, her resolve to fight was absolute. Her ingenuity and boldness lead her faction to countless victories over other camps, which is said to have threatened even the demons who ruled such lands. Her name echoed throughout the whole of Ishgria, though most demons failed to recognize she was human, and unknowingly considered her one of their own. However, not a single soul in the land ever came to know her reason for fighting. |summon = This is who I am. I'm ready for betrayal, but even so, I want to trust you. |fusion = Continue training. One day your efforts will turn into confidence, and ultimately into your charm. |evolution = Demons and humans are no different. We are all terrible creatures unable to work together. | hp_base = 5136 |atk_base = 2041 |def_base = 1840 |rec_base = 1684 | hp_lord = 6682 |atk_lord = 2531 |def_lord = 2264 |rec_lord = 2086 | hp_anima = 7574 |rec_anima = 1848 |atk_breaker = 2769 |def_breaker = 2026 |atk_guardian = 2293 |def_guardian = 2502 | hp_oracle = 5789 |rec_oracle = 2324 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Fire God's Great Inquisition |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies, greatly reduces BB gauge amount required for BB & reduces amount of BB gauge consumed |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Baerum Rampage |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = All troops, follow me! |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Arsenal Exhaustion |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def and damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Noble Superiority |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount |evofrom = 10665 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Bestie3 }}